Revelation
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Sometimes war does crazy things to people, but it does changes everything around when getting deeper part of the war. A sudden changes has gotten involved with the time traveling and the purposes of time traveling begins to reveal slowly in given time. Harry & Hermione embrace themselves for everything that comes their way & keep the timeline intact, clueless time travel purposes.


**Thanks to my awesome friend who inspired me a new idea and the plot to life! This will take place in 7th year - forgoing to what happens in 6th year and changing things up.**

 **Understand, I already know my grammars mixes up tenses and I am deaf - difficult to self-edit it and find a reliable beta, so just enjoy the story is all I ask.**

 **Enjoy!**

The tenses are rising up more than ever because of the years have had happen when attending to Hogwarts. The school is stressing out before holidays around the corner and putting several people on the edge. Voldemort has selected a few victims and displays the dead bodies to the public to rule his fears to be known. The wizardry society are fearing for their lives and learning not to trust anyone at all this year. Harry has lately suffered some of the nightmares to the point that he is getting difficult to maintain staying awake for some of the classes. Hermione notices his eyes forcing to be closed, but he continue to fight against it. She quickly pairs up with him during Potions class and Professor Snape isn't barking orders as he observes his students at work.

Hermione is putting it all together and monitoring the brew in process and Harry cuts up the ingredients to prepare to mix it altogether. The witch hums and glances up the following steps.

"It says here to put a newts' eye in the potion and wait for five seconds to stir." She nods.

Harry gathers the newts' eye and places it into the cauldron. It plops in and she hears it. She glances over as her eyes widens.

"HARRY! I DID NOT MEAN NOW!"

Harry jumps and quickly – the potion brew puffs and surrounds them in a contamination exposure. They both coughs loudly and the professor quickly handles it as he draws his wand out. He casts and maneuver the dangerous exposure into depletion within a few seconds. As it clears away and the students turn to be unharmed aside from the coughs.

"Immediately see Madame Pomfrey now! I will see you both tonight for detention for a proper do over on the assignment and correct the errors. Twenty points from Gryffindors. Now go!" Professor snarls and points out the way.

Hermione slowly glares at Harry and he finds himself feeling horrible for messing up, as he should have assumed she meant that will be happening soon. They both walks out of the potion lab and the witch shakes her head miserably.

"You need to talk to somebody, Harry. Whatever is going on in your dreams, it's affecting your sleep!" She hisses, "Now I have to rush my assignments and lose my sleep tonight. Thanks a lot!"

Harry sighs and shakes his head, "I'm sorry, 'Mione…it's…that's the thing. I can't understand what is happening in the dream. It's not a vision, not the past that haunts me…it's completely unlike fifth year and it's been two years since."

She frowns and eases up the glare, "What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I start the dream, it's like I'm with a few kids and we're doing something like normal stuff. Suddenly, they're all dead on the floor. It's like seeing a future, maybe? But who are those kids?"

Hermione can see why he wouldn't sleep. She knows Harry loves and adores children, but the way he wants to keep them all safe. The way he would look after younger years and be a big brother to those housemates…a couple of times with a Slytherin from second year he helped the kid out. Hermione nods along as she begins to understand his fears and worries.

"Maybe it's a vision that he's sending you that children are next? Making it you feel helpless? Perhaps you should ask the medi-witch for dreamless potion and see if that changes?"

Harry sighs, "Honestly, I could use sleep and I'll do it for now until I figure it out. I don't want to wake up anymore to that anymore. Merlin, what does it mean?"

The witch shrugs, but both of them arrives to the medi-wing and get themselves checked out.

… … …

Harry heads straight to Professor Snape's office for detention and meeting Hermione there. He manages to gather short nap beforehand to be wide awake. He turns the corner and sees Professor Lupin, who continues his third years here teaching, and he waves at Harry. Harry waves and the scent travels to the werewolf.

Remus sniffs something and immediately turns around to face Harry in befuddling moment. The more he smells the scent and moves closer to Harry as Harry is unaware of him following.

"It's you…" Remus finds himself awestruck by the scent he finally comes across.

Harry stops and turns around, "Remus…are you alright?"

Remus scoops him into a hug, "I finally found you! I've waited to find you again and…she's here too! Where is she?"

Harry blinks and freezes as he does not know what is happening. The way Remus is not himself and cheerful more than usual in the past two years since the death of Sirius. As it is, Harry feels that he should not be late to the detention or Snape wouldn't leave him alone and extend more time in detention than necessary.

"Um…Remus, what is going on?"

Remus squeezes the hug a little more and lets go of Harry in delightful smile, "Your scent has changed, Harry, I didn't think it was you! I hadn't smelled that scent in years, nearly twenty years and the scent is beyond fresh. Did something change today? Who were you with during the change?"

Harry takes a step back and processes his thoughts on what Remus is telling him. This is all becoming more and more confusing to what is going on. He recalls on the potion brew reaction and how Hermione and him…which he slowly realizes that might have changes the scent and relates to explanation.

"I think I have an idea. Come on, I know where to go and as it is, I don't need to be punish for being late."

Remus shakes his head, but keeps on smiling, "Of course! And you'll introduce me to the person whose scent has changed as well? I can smell her and merlin, it's been too long."

Harry is wondering what Remus is talking about, but he suspects it is related to the potion incident and know that Professor Snape will berate his mistakes earlier and blames him. Remus joins Harry along the walk and notices the route as he realizes.

"Oh, Severus is going to be in for this!"

Harry glances sideway and wondering if the professor is alright, "Yeah, probably tell me he's going to cut me up for his potions…" Harry is more worried to why Remus is behaving this way at all.

They finally arrives to the office and Severus is standing at his desk while Hermione is at the table with a cauldron ready for them. Remus is beaming and runs up to her as he did before with Harry into a hug. The witch freezes and forgets to breathe when he does this, but Severus glances at him suspiciously for this behavior.

"Lupin, I don't have time for this and these two are serving their-

"-It's them, Severus! I recognize their scents, it's them!"

Severus holds his posture and glances at the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors are confused on what was going on with their professors behaving his way. Harry expects Snape to be bitter against Remus on entering his office in the first place and distracting the purpose of the detention. Instead, Severus and Remus are looking into each other's eyes.

"The potion incident…that would explain how the trail dried up." He hums briefly, "I will fire up Malfoy, he will need to know."

Remus continues to smile and squeezes tighter with Hermione and she slowly unfreezes herself. This has become the most bizarre day she has ever experiences and wondering what to expect next. She looks at Harry for some kind of explanation and he shrugs.

"Merlin, I can't believe your scents changed and this is such a wonderful day. You both have no idea the impact of the changes you have done." Remus shakes his head, but grinning like a fool.

Hermione glances up at Lupin, "I don't understand…our scents have changed?"

"Yes, as I told Harry that I hadn't smell both of your scents in nearly twenty years and both of your scents are fairly fresh. It brings good news for everyone and it would certainly change everything for us. Forgive Severus, he hasn't been himself for long time and he'll be himself again soon."

"…Not wasting time, Severus." The older man's voice is clear in impatience tone, "I will know for sure."

The blond walks into the room and Severus joins his side. Lucius glances at the Gryffindors as he observes carefully. His wand shifts and flicks once to do something where his eyes held a soft blue glow around them. Hermione and Harry exchanges glance as they reassuring their sanity intact.

Lucius blinks, "Exactly the same magic…merlin." Lowers his wand and turns over to Harry, "Both of you, you must understand this. You are the reasons what brings the four of us together as a family and must travel in the appropriate time. You both kept," He turns to look at the witch, "…a different identity for safety reasons, now I know. The Potter and Granger lines are necessary. Both of you have your wands?"

Hermione still in Remus' arms, "Wait…brought you four together as a family? You say that we lived in that time."

Severus nods, "He's right. You will begin to live in that time. One of you have left us a difficult task and it is in a message. We studied it together and learned that this is a spell and it is necessary to use it."

Remus nods, "They are right. The spell has left us confused to what exactly it meant, but now we know. It is meant to be helping to send you both back into our time and keeping the timeline in tasks."

Lucius hums, "Which means, the spell will place you on its own and determine where and when. You both must set up an identity for the entire time you're there. It will bring you both back once the time traveling business is complete."

Harry finds himself having a difficult time to believe them, but Hermione has no issue otherwise to believe them, especially Remus explains it and trusts both professors. He looks over to Remus who has the happiest face as if happiness is worth the wait. The way these three are familiar and express the connection naturally.

"Are you ready, Hermione? It looks like we have important business to work on."

She breathes in, "As much as I wouldn't encourage this idea, it seems that potion incident design our scent before traveling in time."

Severus nods, "I agree. Unfortunately, the early adding on the newt's eye triggers connection of anything. Most times it would trigger on locating who your mate is or magical core. Instead, it makes the connection to your future by providing familiar scent and magical core and leads you to where it is meant to be."

Lucius nods, "Now, we must begin and no more discussion. The more we hold off, the more it disrupts everything in the timeline."

Remus sighs and releases Hermione as his internal wolf, Moony, whines for the love he yearns for. Lucius gesture the Gryffindors to stand together and they did. They hold out their wands and embraces themselves to what will change everything. Lucius and Severus stand in front and behind while Remus circulating around them. Their wands move in a strange casting enchantment as Hermione and Harry observes. The way they sing the wording of an ancient language that not many would recognize easily. Their wands producing a form of fire that slowly engulfs them and appearing reflective lights as it draws their magical core out. The intertwining glow and fire like the northern lights in brightness and powerful memorizing sight.

Hermione gasps at the beautiful view and the way its working magic that she has never seen, much as Harry the same, only he watches its motions by fascination. They absorb so much in what they are experiencing and no longer feeling like they are in the room with the other wizards. The sounds of their voices growing louder for strong while and the colors shifts into welcoming shade that feels a sense of security and protected.

Hermione hangs onto Harry's arm and not a single word in the process of time traveling. The way it makes the Time Turner ridiculous in its work and this is beyond magical experience. The voices are slowly dying down and fading away to the point of surging power rushes around them. Harry and Hermione braces themselves and holds their wands out for anything that might come their way. The fire and their magical core swirls into pale green as one and slowly divides itself. It runs straight at the Gryffindors and they prepare to hold off. Uncertain what spell would be necessary to do in this situation. As their thoughts prepare for the worse, the green glow enters into the wand and fueling into their connection of their magical core.

There is a soft wind blow, making it difficult to handle the temperature that suddenly shifts in their mist. Hermione hugs herself and find herself shivering uncontrollably and Harry hugs onto her to bundle up immediately for warmth. They are in a field of snow, indicating they are in winter season and the area remains unknown to the Gryffindors. They are not in Hogwarts with the other wizards.

"We need…" She shutters, "…need to find a shelter."

Harry nods, "But we need to change our identities first and cast some clothing spell."

She nods and whisks her wand quickly. Their familiar faces have become unfamiliar that no one would believe they are from the future. Harry follows up on another spell and uses their current clothes to transfigure. He carefully concentrates and casts the spell into its work. Their clothes develop into winter clothes with coats and boots. It would be enough to hold on something for drying now. Then, he casts another spell and adds a warming charm onto both of them. Hermione breathes in and finds some relieve from the freezing temperature, but still feels cold as it isn't a perfect spell to keep them warm at all time.

They both glances around and trying to figure out what to do. The idea of putting four people together as a family seems bizarre, but they don't know who the fourth person would be included in their time business.

"Where is the sun?"

Harry glances around and notices the most brightness, "Over there," Points to his left side.

She hums, "Then it looks like we go to the right," She looks to see how far they need to go.

Somehow, Harry trusts her and they begin walking to find a shelter. The thought of time traveling like this is not what they expected and wondering how it would all tie up their answers together. The way Remus is beyond happy, how calm Severus is, and the way Lucius is confident of the situation has shown the Gryffindors the importance on time traveling. That they weren't aware of all this all happens, which means only these two know how it all begins and ends. The rest would be figuring how to maintain the timeline intact and not mess up their existence.

"…Harry, we need to think of a name of our own here." She keeps hugging herself.

He nods, "You're right. It's clear we never gave our names away to them, so it has to be unusual maybe?"

"Maybe. Nothing to stand out either, but I need to know what year it is."

"We will find a newspaper and see what year it is."

"Good thinking," She sighs, "I think we did something as a good thing for those guys, but what exactly did we do?"

Harry shakes his head, "Merlin, I have no idea. They could have at least give us a vague idea or something. Anything than nothing."

The witch didn't bother to comment, but she accepts it for now. They keep on walking through the cold winter, but the sighting of a town hasn't been clear one yet. Hermione glances at him and sees something else. She gasps and runs behind him to his right side of the field. Harry jumps as his body locks up and watches where she heads over to. She runs towards a large tree and he follows her quickly. Hermione stands in her admiration of the tree and Harry stands next to her. He looks at the tree and back to her as if she lost her marbles.

"'mione? Are you okay?"

She grins, "I learned how to do a spell on making a tent."

Harry decides that everyone has gone mad and decide to play along. Hermione pulls out her wand and did an unusual motion of a casting. It is a long motion and not a single word being spoken. He watches her in work and waits to see what she means in her part of the comment recently. The motion finally stops and the tree slowly changes on the trunk part into a door. She opens the door and reveals a small like home feature. She walks in and Harry follows in. He understands her point and finds himself impress with her as always.

"Merlin, I'm glad you're with me here, Hermione, I don't think I would survive without you."

She chuckles, "Yeah, I did this in my third year when taking so many classes at once. I didn't think I would need the spell and it took several tries to get it right. I'm glad I trained myself on this one particularly." She heads straight to the bed and goes under the cover, "We should sleep now and figure out how to locate a town. Maybe up a Point-Me spell, I'm not sure yet." She starts to yawn slowly and mumbles something along the line.

Harry closes the door and finds himself feeling warmer than the spell would provide. He helps himself at the second bed and relaxes a little. He glances around and notices it is similar to the tents they were in couple of years ago for the Quidditch World Cup day. He suspects it is how a tent is designed through this spell Hermione has learned in other classes. He didn't know what exactly to expect since this beyond what he could handle. He slowly tucks his hand into his pocket and draws out the potion. The dreamless potion is uncorked and he drinks it down until it is complete. All he knows is needing of a good sleep and nothing to dream for a change without worries.

He begins to fall asleep and lets his worries fade away for the night. The Gryffindors did not think of much and deal with being safe for the time being.

… … …

Harry flickers his eyes open and sees Hermione is about to wake him up. She gives him the look where she might have a general idea to do something. He pulls himself up and sits up.

"Is everything alright, 'Mione?"

She shakes her head, "No…I feel like we need to get going. I sense we're supposed to be somewhere soon."

Harry nods, "Okay…before we do, names?"

"I pick your name and you do mine? That way, it wouldn't be obvious from us, especially it seems necessary for who seems to get involved with."

Harry looks at her new identity and forgoing the Hermione identity, "Um…let's see, you appear to be private person and powerful sense around you. How does Martha fits?"

She nods, "Fitting and fine like name. As for you, Harry," She crosses her arms and analyize his new identity, "You appear more fierce and social people…What about the name Samuel?"

He thinks on the name and sees nothing complicated, "Samuel, but call me Sam?"

Hermione nods, "And occasional with Marth if in a good mood. What's our relation to each other?"

Harry grimaces as he doesn't want to make anything complicated enough, "Siblings or cousins?"

The witch tilts her head sideway, "Cousin seems more realistic. Siblings would only encourage people to find out who the parents are."

"I recall doing reading in our history studies, Kinions are somewhat common until old traditional names have increased in our generation."

She hums, "Fitting, considering cousins can have similar last names and depends on marriages. Now, get ready and we need to go. I'll set the point-me-direction spell as we need to be."

Harry, now known as Samuel, nods and hurries himself to refresh himself. Hermione, now known as Martha, heads to the table and draws out her wand to do some work. She keeps working on it while he prepares himself for the day. He washes his face and drinks some water through his hands being cupped. Once he provides his drench for thirst, he rejoins her side on the next step for the day. He sees that she manages a map layout of where they are currently and she eyes in the ground's layers. The wizard scans the map and grasps on what she manages to reveal their location.

"I think…" Harry leans in and carefully traces a particular location, "…we're nearby the Burrows property. The way this part of the land," He points out, "…is lake and over here, Luna has a small pond in the back of the property. Once you shift to the east side, you will know Neville's family lives there. We're about…" He leans in to read carefully.

Hermione nods, "You're right, so each line indicate two miles…"

He hums, "Meaning, the closest would be about twelve miles either north or east. West," His fingers trails over and tries to figure out if another location nearby.

With a concentration sinking in deeper and draws in any memory that Ron might have mention. His fingers follow through the map and-

"Harry," She gasps, "…you're revealing more visual mapping and you see buildings and names of those buildings."

The Gryffindors blink uncontrollable at the sight of the map changing effectively to their needs and shows the world. Harry steps back and sees the current map to understand that much have changed.

"The potions changed our magic like connection."

She hums, "You're right…I didn't have to pull out so much for this tree tent, but I'm wondering something."

Harry sees Hermione moves up to the map and places her hand towards the west side of the map. It shifts the changes and provides a visual of small amount of people around. It did not seem much going on, but it is clear this would be the nearest location to be in a town like.

"West it is," Hermione admires the magic at its work and the way it comes naturally, "I think it's clear we are being guided somehow. Time Traveling is a serious thing and we cannot allow anyone, I mean it, _anyone_ to know we're from the future. That includes the four people we're supposed to engage with…but why didn't they tell us the fourth person?"

Harry shrugs, "I don't know…there is a lot of going on to be explained. You ready?"

She breathes in, "Unfortunately no, but let's go."

They both checks for their wands and performs a spell to ensure proper winter materials. Harry and Hermione leave the tree tent and undo the spell of its existence. They turn around and walk throughout the field of winter land. They head towards the west of the field and did not speak much on the matter. There is not much to see around them and staring at distance did not seems to waver a chance to be closer.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?" Hermione glances at Harry.

He sighs, "According to the map, it is four miles. We might take half a day to reach where we need to be."

"Then we need to strengthen our warmth charm and extend the time, we cannot risk being frozen to death-

-Get out of here you, old fool! I did not invite you here to my parental decisions."

Harry and Hermione freezes at the scene. They see three people with a mansion not so far away and begin to realize there is an illusion to miss the sight of the mansion and property itself. It is meant to be a private one, but it seems the defense of the ward is down or faulty function in work. The older man who has blond hair that stops at the chin and dull grey eyes glaring against unwanted company. He holds a young boy's neck high up in fear of his life and crying miserably. The boy appears to be around six to seven years old and defenseless in his position. Another man Harry instantly recognizes before and finds himself wondering why this wizard is involved with this father and son on parental issues.

Hermione eyes around, but notices that Harry is actively about to do something. She quickly grips his upper arm before they notice their presence.

"You know who they might be?" She whispers, only for Harry to hear and no one else to notice.

Harry nods and whispers, "Dumbledore…I think…that's Malfoy's father…threatening the Malfoy we know. Anything happens to him, our classmate Malfoy is a goner."

Hermione quickly releases him as she understands it is necessary to let him handle this. Harry finds himself unable to hold back this time and draws out his wand. He growls bitterly at handling a situation like this.

"Let the kid go!" Harry aims at the man.

Senior Malfoy glares at more unwanted guests and pulls the young Malfoy against his body. Harry takes the signal and casts the spell to attack the senior without harming the young. The Senior Malfoy loses the grasps and control over his son, which young Malfoy nearly falls forward and Harry rushes in to catch him. He holds onto the child and held onto him protectively. The young child's instinct on holding and clinging onto the one who saves him. Hermione immediately moves forward strikes the attack to ward off. The Senior immediately apparated somewhere else and not showing up anywhere in sight.

There is a heavy sigh and Harry glances to see Professor Dumbledore easing his worries of the child's safety. He lowers his wand and approaches in kindness and smile.

"Thank you for stepping in. Lucius," He glances down at the young boy with a twinkle in his eye, "…called for me in protecting." He looks at the saviors, "Lucius' father has done dark deeds that could have cost his life. Thank you both."

Harry nods, "Of course…I always protect the children," Soothing the blond child and comforting him.

"Ah," Albus grins, "The Child Protector, very rare to come across to. I apologize, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a headmaster of Hogwarts. Your names?"

Hermione walks up to Harry's side with a smile, "Samuel and Martha Kinions. We were traveling and accidentally stubbled through a weak ward."

Albus softly chuckles in guilt, "I am afraid I did that. When I got the fire call, I took the ward's powering down." He looks back at the boy, "Lucius, I am terribly sorry for what your father did. He will never do that again, I promise you. I have a place you can stay until we sort out an arrangement."

Lucius shakes his head immediately and hugs Harry tightly as possibly, which Harry continues to comfort him. Albus notices how well he responds to the Child Protector and understands the role behind it. He folds his hands together and nods along.

"I suppose both of you Kinions would stay with him until something is arranged? It is cleared that you might earn the child bond with Lucius."

Somehow, Harry feels it is a rightful calling and finds his instinct screaming to hold onto the little boy no matter what. Hermione notices the purposes of this time traveling as it begins to make sense…family in a literal sense and Lucius is a start.

"Having a child bond to me would be an honor, sir. I don't see the reasons why not and see what will take us from there." Harry answers.

Albus tilts his head a little, but admires the willingness from a stranger who will doing everything to keep a child safe. There is something that he cannot help it, but accepts it anyway. The way Lucius depends on a stranger is not a typical behavior and under the connection of the Child Protector.

"Hold on all of you, it will be quite the trip. It is freezing out here, so best to be somewhere warmer." Albus extends his arms to all of them.

Harry breathes in and finds the trusting the headmaster is safe to do. Hermione follows along and Dumbledore apparated everyone to Hogwarts in his office. This is where it all begins and changes everything the Gryffindors have ever known.


End file.
